


good morning, sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars- All media types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Han's Super Good W His Mouth, Is Anyone Even Surprised, M/M, Oral, Trans Male Character, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wakes Han up in the morning, but Han doesn't complain... for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry I keep writing daddy kink skysolo but have you SEEN luke skywalker i mean. c'mon. also, i'm sorry it's so short, i haven't written in a while and need to sort of get the gears turning again.

Han wakes to a sharp series of knocks on his door. He groans, noticing that it's light outside already. Slowly, he pulls himself from the covers and opens the door, smiling when he sees Luke standing there. 

“What do you need, kid?” he asks, the words slurred a bit with sleep. 

Luke chuckles, shaking his head. “Are you gonna sleep the whole day away? I miss you,” he admits. The boy is rocking on his feet, staring very purposefully at the floor. Han takes his hand and sticks a finger under Luke’s chin, lifting his head so their eyes meet. 

“Aw, kid, I miss you too,” he says. Luke smiles a little, never breaking eye contact. “But why did ya have to wake me up? I was perfectly happy asleep.” 

The boy’s smile falters for a millisecond but he fixes it. Then, he leans forward (and upward) and kisses Han firmly. “Because I couldn't do _that_ while you were sleeping.” 

Han’s taken aback for a moment, before his signature smirk crosses his face and he leans in for another kiss. As the two kiss, Han slyly pulls them backwards into his room and manages to kick the door shut. 

“Now, why are you _really_ here, Luke?” he laughs. He knows Luke wouldn't wake him up unless the kid wanted something. He just has to figure out what it is. 

Instead of answering, Luke just pulls Han closer and reattaches their lips. The corner of Han’s mouth quirks up into another smirk, and he wraps his arms around the kid’s waist. The closeness makes Luke let out a soft sigh, and Han carefully directs them toward his bed. Once the couple is close enough, Han pushes Luke onto the bed and crawls over him, slotting a knee between the boy’s thighs as he does. Luke whines and bucks his hips softly. 

“Is this what you want, baby? Is this why you woke me up?” 

Luke blushes just a little and nods. Han isn't satisfied with this answer, and he starts to retract his knee from its spot. 

“I can't hear you.” 

Luke whines again. “Yes, daddy, this is why I woke you.” 

The use of _that word_ catches Han off guard, but he recovers swiftly. _So, it's one of those days, huh?_ , he thinks to himself. Luke doesn't use it very often, only when he really, really wants to. 

Han presses his nose into Luke’s neck. “Good boy,” he praises, leaving light kisses all over his neck. “Yeah, you're such a good boy for daddy.” 

Luke whimpers at the praise, trying to buck his hips into Han’s knee. Han notices this, and pulls his head back. 

“What do you want? Huh?” 

An unintelligible mumble comes from Luke’s lips. 

“Speak up, baby, I can't understand you.” 

“I,” Luke starts, bushing. “I want… I-” 

“You gotta tell me, baby boy. You want my knee? My fingers? My mouth? My-” 

“Yes!” 

Han lets out an exasperated sigh. His boy can be such a handful sometimes. “Yes, what?” 

“I- I want your mouth, please. Will you?” 

In response, Han lowers himself down Luke’s body, pulling his pants off in the process. The boy’s not wearing any underwear under said pants, and the realization makes Han’s cock stir. He starts off with soft, open-mouthed kisses on Luke’s thighs, drifting closer and closer to his center. His index finger circles Luke’s clit lightly, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. Slowly, he licks a long stripe from Luke’s slit to his clit, keeping his tongue flattened. Luke’s hips jerk and he moans again, his hand coming down to rest on his own stomach. 

Han smiles. He’s pretty sure that eating Luke out is one of his favorite things to do. The boy always makes the prettiest little noises and moves his hips just the right amount, and it drives Han wild. He wraps his lips around Luke’s clit and sucks. One of Luke’s hands lodges itself in Han’s hair, pushing the man’s head closer to his center. 

“Mmh, daddy,” Luke breathes. “So- so good.” 

Han smiles, even though Luke can't see it. “Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” He coos, drawing patterns on Luke with his tongue. Luke is whimpering loudly and Han can't help his laugh. The vibration of the laugh goes straight into Luke and he gasps, the hand that's in Han’s hair tightening. It’s just on the edge of painful but Han revels in it, loves giving up the control for just a little while. 

He keeps up his pattern of circling Luke’s clit and actually entering him with his tongue until Luke’s legs are shaking. 

“Han- I’m so-” 

“I know, baby, I know.” 

Just a few more strokes of his tongue and a well timed “Come for me, Luke” and Luke does just that, letting out a high pitched yell and spasming around Han. Han works him through it, like he always does. As Luke comes down, Han pulls back and crawls up to lay next to the boy. 

“Thanks,” Luke whispers, suddenly very sleepy. 

“Any time, kid. Now get up, can't have you sleeping all day, can we?” 

Luke smacks him with a pillow.


End file.
